


Very Hot Girl Seduces You After Your Basketball Game

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: After 1v1 Match, Against The Cabin, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Feed Me Your Cock, Fill Me Up, Fsub, Hard Pussy Pounding, In the Shower, Orgasm, Quickie, Seduction, Shower Sex, Standing doggystyle, a little rough, blowjob, from behind, on knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: The hottest girl you've ever played against uses your shower after your 1v1 match. You can't resist and you try to spy on her, but.. that's okay, because when she notices you she tells you that she was actually hoping you would join her. You two start kissing and then end up fucking hard.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 4





	Very Hot Girl Seduces You After Your Basketball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> All SFX is optional.

[Sigh of relief]

That was a pretty good game. You did pretty good.

What? No you didn't whoop my ass? I was just going easy on you.

[Giggle]

Listen, atleast I scored more than last time, okay? I'm improving.

Look, I'm just learning. You have *way* more experience than me so.. me scoring more on you than I did before.. is actually a win for me.

[Giggle] 

Whatever.. I need to jump in a shower, you don't mind if I use yours right?

Thanks..

[Pause]

[Shower SFX, optional]

[Moaning, could add wet rubbing sounds for a little bit]

[Stop]

[Chuckle] Hey, you gonna join or what? You know I can see you, right?

[Giggle]

Mmm I was hoping you would come..

[Moan] C'mere..

[Kissing passionately for a little bit]

I saw all the guys kept staring at me when we played..

Mmm but I just wanted you..

Ever since I first saw you on the court..

[Moan] Fuck.. you just looked so sexy..

And you just kept destroying everybody..

You truly *are* the best in that..

Mmm but I'm the best at this.

[Gentle blowjob with optional moaning as she's into it a lot]

[Mouth pop sound]

You like that, don't you..

Mmm wait for it.. I'm only just starting..

[Continue more intense blowjob with optional moaning for a little bit]

Mmm is this what you thought about when we played today?

[Moan] Cause that's what I was thinking about..

Mmm I couldn't even focus..

[Continue more intense blowjob with optional moaning for a little bit]

[Moan] This cock.. I just wanna worship it..

[Give kisses all around cock]

Kiss it all over..

[Continue giving kissing]

Suck it..

[Continue blowjob]

[Moan] Gag on it..

[Deepthroat, gagging]

[Continue blowjob with optional moaning for a little bit]

Oh yes, just let me blow you on my knees liek that..

Feed it to me..

[Sloppy facefuck for a little bit]

Mmm oh yeah, you like it sloppy and nasty?

Come on, fuck my mouth again.. give it to me..

[Sloppy facefuck for a little bit]

Ah.. yes..

[Kiss it all over for a little bit]

[Suck on it for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Now.. let's see if you got any stamina left in you..

Mmm I'm just gonna stand up and turn around for you..

Like this.. I want you to fuck me from behind against this cabin..

[Moan] Yeah, give it to me baby.. stick it in..

[Gasp, a louder moan] OH YES..

[Fucking sounds and moaning more intensively than earlier, optional skin-skin pounding SFX]

Oh yea just like that.. fuck me just like that baby..

Yes.. do it.. oh just fucking do it..

Oh right there.. right there..

Yes yes yes!

Pound that tight little pussy baby..

Mhm, mhm, make it yours.. make that hole yours please..

[Aggressive moan] Fuck yes.. just *take* me..

[Moan] Take that fucking cunt baby..

[Just fucking sounds and moaning for a little bit, optional skin-skin pounding SFX]

Oh my god I've been waiting for this for so longgg..

Mmm harder baby.. harder..

[Aggressive moan] Yeah, get in there.. Get. In. There!

[Aggressive moan] Just fucking *slam* that wet cunt baby..

[Moan] get in there *deep*..

[Moan] Mhm, I wanna feel and hear your balls slapping against me as you fuck me..

[Aggressive moan] Just *dig* into that hole baby, it's fucking yours..

[Just fucking sounds and moaning for a little bit, optional skin-skin pounding SFX]

Oh my god this feels so good..

[Moan] You feel so good baby..

Mmm don't stop..

[Moan] Oh just use that pussy..

[Moan] Stroke your fucking cock with it..

Mmm and fuck me hard until you cum.. *deep* inside of me..

[Moan] Oh yea, I want you to fill me up baby..

I don't care if I get pregnant, just shoot that load into my cunt.. I fucking need it..

Mhm, give it to me baby.. please..

[Moan] Just fuck me until you nut in me.. don't stop..

Keep going nice and fast like that..

Grab my hips and just make me take that cock all the way..

[Just intense fucking sounds and intense moaning for a little bit, optional skin-skin pounding SFX]

Oh fuck, are you gonna cum? I'm close too, don't stop!

[Moan] Oh don't stop! Keep going, keep going!

[Moan] Just like that! Yes!

[Moan] oh my god, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum with you!

Give me that load baby! Give me that fucking load!

[Moan] Oh fill me up! Fill me up!

[Orgasm, finish with some aggressive moans]

Oh fuck.. yea.. give me those deep thrusts..

[Aggressive moans following his few final balls deep thrusts] 

Mmm.. that's what I'm talking about..

That's how every game of ours should be ending huh..

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. that was fucking amazing..

[Soft moan]

Hopefully.. this won't be our last time..

Mmm cause that dick is *way* too good..

[Chuckle]

C'mere..

[Kissing for a little bit]


End file.
